


Charles & Jackson

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Americans, Boys' Love, College, Coming Out, Desire, Erotica, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homoeroticism, LGBTQ Themes, Lust, M/M, New York, Original Fiction, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Self-Discovery, Sex Is Fun, Short, United States, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Young Love, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Two college students, one discovering his sexuality, falls in love with another as they try to navigate between their dreams and what their families expect of them.
Relationships: Charles Bowden/Jackson Avery
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story and its characters are all mine. Felt in the mood to do a classic romance story in between my Halloween stories. Will likely come back to it at a later time. Hope you all enjoy it and do leave reviews.

It was a warm gorgeous August day when Charles Bowden was dropped off by his parents at the main gate of the University of Rhode Island. Taking in the campus beauty, Charles took a deep breath and started walking towards the main entrance. Underneath his smile, Charles was in an emotional turmoil. The 18-year-old New Jersey kid was excited, scared and a little bit nervous.

  
Charles slowly walked forward as he started looking at all the other kids. Most were in groups and all talking laughing and smiling. Charles felt very small, like he was an alien who had just landed on planet Earth. He wanted to go back but that was not possible. Plus he came here with his dream major in mind and was set on fulfilling it. He murmured a quiet prayer to himself before gripping his bags and approaching his designated dorm building to claim his room key.

When Charles got to the main building of the school, he walked up to the reception area at the Registrar where he inquired about his class locations. Thankfully he already had his schedule for the semester printed put yet still was a guppy in a pool of big kahuna. 

Instead, Charles felt like he had got off a plane at the wrong spot. While he was bombarded with about 5 questions all at once. He answered them all to the point.

Charles went to his dorm feeling something like a inmate, as others briefly stared at him because something about him had a _curious_ smell. He thought someone would come and say "Hello" to him. Even as he awoke looking forward to this day, Charles was still jittery inside. Would anybody take the time here to get to know him or like him. Charles knew from high school how judgmental people can be, as he also judged them.

At last, Charles found his dorm minus his roommate who wasn't there yet, which surprised him; he didn’t think he'd be the first there or what he would in in for this semester. The guy he could be rooming with would either be a boisterous jock or workaholic nerd. Charles was feeling at that moment like a secret service agent and whoever was going to walk through that door was his _Person of Interest_.

Jackson Avery's last class has ended as he gathered his things putting them into his backpack. Putting his backpack on his shoulders, the 22-year-old brunette made his way out of the classroom and down a hallway and out the doors of the building and started making his way to his dorm room. He enjoyed his slow walk to his dorm room building, randomly thinking of anything that came to mind. Jackson used the keycard at the entrance and walked using the stairs instead of the elevator up to his room once on his floor, he walked down the hall to get to his door. Jackson pulled his key out and unlocked the door, wondering if his new roommate has arrived yet. He opened and pushed open the door, walking in to settle his stuff down. Slowly he took off his football jacket and hung it up behind the door, sliding his T-shirt off so now Jackson only had his pants and shoes on, he walked inside towards his bed.

Charles face turned to the front door as the knob turned and clicked on opening. The red football jacket sure enough proof he had a jock for a roommate. Hopefully he wasn't one of the arrogant sexually hyper type he rubbed shoulders with in high school. So far the brunette guy seemed totally aloof to his presence. Charles cleared his throat loud enough as the stranger turned somewhat startled to find a medium-length haired guy in a beige jacket, blue jeans and brown boots smiling shyly back at him.

"Hi...I'm Charles...Charles Bowden."

Looking at Charles up and down, Jackson slightly smiled and looked back up at him- "Hello, I’m Jackson Avery also don’t let my football jacket fool you... I’m not that stupid or a jerk. But anyway welcome, I don’t have any rules honestly- just keep your stuff on your side and try to keep it clean... also I usually study in here so no loud music."

Charles chuckled to both make the air in the room more calm plus show Jackson he wasn't a weirdo let alone a creep. Was at least cool they both took cleanliness seriously.

"I think I can relate. So, what's your major?" he asked.

Jackson laid down on his bed and sighed as he then looked over at Charles. "Studying medicine to be a doctor, what about you?"

"Architecture-always liked buildings and how they're built. I dig poetry too, even write some of my own stuff..." Charles couldn't hide his smile. "So, you got any other classes later...or wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Smirking as he sat up and slid his shirt back on. "Oh I’m done for the day and I’m down for a bite. Plus I can show you around maybe meet some of my friends."

"Sounds great, if you're game let's get goin'." Charles slowly got up from his bed and stretched. He could hardly believe how well him and Avery seemed to hit it off. Still wasn't sure if he would count him as a friend but resolved to not knock it without giving the aspiring doctor a chance.

Jackson tied his shoes and stood up from his bed, stretching as he grabbed his wallet and walks to the front door, putting on his jacket which has his name and number. Charles couldn't believe how well it suited him. Grabbing his keys, Jackson cocked his head at the door.

"Are you ready to go? I know a place that has great burgers."


	2. Chapter 2

"Totally! I haven't eaten since breakfast honestly," Charles said standing up to join Avery. A delicious juicy burger never sounded so appealing right now. As they left their building, Charles mostly kept quiet while taking in the local surroundings but smiled slightly when he had the inkling Avery was taking peeks at him. After an eight minute walk, they arrived at the restaurant.

Jackson smiled and they entered the restaurant and quickly get seated as followed the waitress, a short 30-year-old ginger, to their table.

Charles liked the atmosphere of the place. It almost reminded him of a spot he went to back home with his high school friends. As the waitress led them to their booth, the tension coursing inside of him eased to a degree. After the waitress left having taken their orders, Charles courage spiked as he endeavored to break the ice further.

"So, what made you wanna study here?" he asked before taking a sip of his coke.

Smiling softly and sitting back in his seat, Jackson cleared his throat.

"It’s one of those _legend_ things you know- my father went here his father and so on don’t get me wrong, I love it here but it’s stressful since I can’t mess up not once."

Charles pursed his lips while tapping his fingers on the table. He might not come from such pedigree as Avery but could empathize with maintaining an image and striving to achieve.

"Doesn't mean you're Super Man though. Your folks understand that right?" Charles asked while holding back a bit. The last thing he wanted was to screw up a potential new friendship before it even began.

Smirking and sitting back up, Jackson clicked his tongue. "Yeah right, my parents are a pain in the ass, was always taught to be the best never screw up this and that."

"I work like hell just to keep them off my back. I mean don’t get me wrong, I want to become a doctor but I could've gone somewhere else you know... somewhere new no one knows me."

Charles swirled the straw in his glass around while listening to Avery talk. _Somewhere new no one knows me_ he repeated the sentence in his head. The very words digging beneath Charles skin more than a bothersome itch.

"Isn't that what everyone's after?" he asked following a brief beat just as the waitress came back with their burgers on a tray. The meal seemed too good to let it sit and wait. Charles began to sink his teeth into it.

Jackson couldn't help but smile watching Charles as he took a fry and ate it watching him. "Well someone’s really hungry huh? Luckily I brought you to this awesome place."

"You got me there," Charles replied flicking the paper straw cover at Avery's face playfully. "I owe you one." He returned his roommate's stare only it lasted longer than he had meant for it to. "So whaddya do when you're not in class?"

"Football practice, hangout with friends, study or I’m here eating..." Jackson took a big bite of his burger eating, wiping his lips with a napkin.

"If you want you can come watch me play then we can hangout together after."

"Cool. I usually strum on a guitar, study, jog or write poetry. Saw a cool spot by the Mount Hope Bridge I'd like to go to- you know, get the creative Mojo flowing," Charles said laughing as he munched on a fry. "Sure, I'll come to a game or two-sounds fun."

Blushing a little and continuing to eat his burger, Jackson sipped on his cola as it was getting a little warm. Something about this guy was making him branch out quicker than he did with anyone else ever.

Charles had finished his bite when he decided to pop another sensitive question. "So, you got a lucky lady back home, on campus or..." he let it trail off not wanting to give off an impression that would make Avery feel disgusted by him or react negatively. "It's okay if you don't."

Coughing a little and drinking some more cola, Jackson urged himself not to make a wrong impression. "I’m sorry haha, um I’m kind of um... no I’m not with anyone waiting for the right person and I think I might have found them..."

"Anyway um what’s your schedule for tomorrow? I don’t have any classes and I’d honestly would love to get shit faced, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

Charles raised an eyebrow not sure if he heard Avery right. _Could he really be_? He laughed it off before thinking on his roommate's offer. "I've a Lit. class at 9 AM and my Intro to Architecture class early at noon...after that nothing. Fuck, let's get crazy drunk," Charles replied now more piqued by the idea while still wondering what Avery meant a minute ago.

"Alright well I’ll make sure not to make any plans and we can go hangout at this secret place I know."

"I never ditch people I _like_ without a reason," Charles said as his chest began to swell over the secret place Avery had mentioned. While he was rarely a rebel back home, he came to college with hopes of experiencing more than he had-even avenues where he wanted to go but felt he couldn't.

Paying for the bill, Jackson stood up grabbing his jacket. "Actually I think I might just take you now for a bit and then tomorrow we can enjoy it more."

Charles finished his soda . "Lead the way." He suddenly burped and excused himself while chuckling. He couldn't be too sure where Avery was taking him or if he'd shared the location with anyone else. Still, the idea he would be the first other guy to see and be in _it_ made the spot more appealing.

"We've gotta go get my car so we can go to my secret place no one knows about. Nobody else goes there, so you can’t tell anyone about this place, got it?" Jackson looked at Charles and smiled before he started walking back towards campus.

"I can keep a secret," Charles reassured Avery as they walked back to campus. Both opening up gradually until they reached Avery's car.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson turned and looked at Charles, blushing a little as they neared his two vehicles in the center of the parking lot.

"So um, these two are my cars," Jackson pointed to a silver Chevy and a black jeep. "But we need to take the Range Rover just because we'll be going like off road."

Charles shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, let's roll dude." He got in the passenger's side, instantly relieved it was clean without much clutter.

Getting into the drivers side and turning on the car, Jackson smiled and pulled out of the parking space. Charles quickly noticed that it has his name on the parking space and Jackson started driving. "So it’s kind of a long ride why don’t you tell me about yourself."

"Born and raised a Jersey kid. Wasn't that popular in school but was cool with just about...everyone. Sometimes I like being alone when people can be...dumb asses sometimes. Parents are cool but they can be a bit too _caring_ sometimes if you know what I mean." Charles smiled to himself at the last part.

Jackson still sported that wholesome smile as he continued to drive on. About thirty minutes later they arrived to a hidden road and Jackson drove down it and at the end was a beautiful lake and mountain area. "We’re here!" he said.

Charles mouth gaped unable to find words to describe how beautiful the spot was or even understand why Avery brought himself. Stepping outside, he took in the view in all its surreal beauty. "Wow-this is beautiful..." His senses becoming numb in that instant.

Grinning without making a sound, walking over towards his roomie, Jackson grabbed Charles hand and walked closer to the shore with him, then let go of it.

"Told you it’s a great spot, well no one else know about this place besides me... and well now you."

Charles barely held his euphoria back as he marveled at the spot. Reminding him of the kind of places he and his family often went camping at. "Man, this place is a beauty. How long have you been coming here?"

"Since I was a freshman, so it’s been about two years. It helps me relax and get away from the real world. I’m planning on buying this property and building a cabin." Jackson smiled as the image of a classic log cabin overlooking the lake manifested in his head.

Charles returned Avery's smile as the two started to walk towards the lake. From the scenery to the woodland sounds, it all seemed a moment he could literally use himself in. But surely they weren't just there to take in the view.

"So, what do you do when you come up here?" Charles asked. "You were going to show me something, right?"

Taking off his jacket followed by his shirt along with shoes and socks, Jackson started to unzip his pants. "Yeah, but we've gotta swim to get to it." 

His throat began getting dry and Charles wet his lips with his tongue. He hadn't expected the excursion to take this turn but figured it would be his and Avery's secret. Thankfully he was a moderately decent swimmer. "Ah what the hell," he muttered and began to undress himself until he was down to his blue briefs and white socks.

Blushing deeply while biting his lip, Jackson looked away as he slid his pants off and he's just standing there in his black boxers.

"It's cool man, just follow me okay? It will be fun."

Shrugging his shoulders, Charles obliged as they began to continue on to the lake. He couldn't be more relieved the day was a warm one, though he imagined the water to be freezing.


	4. Chapter 4

Smiling as they got closer to the lake, Jackson got in and jumped into the water and swam back up. No doubt he'd done this many times before and Charles wouldn't be surprised if he was on his high school's swim team.

"Hey Charlie, jump in the water-it feels great!"

Charles didn't hesitate as he leaped into the water hollering as he fell and created a huge splash. Coming to the surface, he swam over to Avery and flicked some water into his face. "So, what other big surprise you got waiting?"

Chuckling and splashing water on Charles, Jackson swam up to within three inches of him. A quick beat passed. "Just follow me and you’ll see, just have to go over there to the waterfall."

Charles followed Avery as they swam over towards the waterfall. Each stroke and movement of his arms pushing him to keep pace with his roommate. Whatever secret he had under the falls had to be worth it.

Swimming into the waterfall and coming back up to a cave behind the waterfall, Jackson swam a little more then got onto a rock.

"Whoa..." Charles says marveling at the interior of the cave and the reflective blue color of the water moving gently over the rock walls. He took a place on the rock beside Avery.

Jackson smiled and watched Charles intently. He knew very few who found natural wonders awesome and couldn't have been more proud his roommate proved to be one of them.

"Isn’t it amazing? I fell in love with this place the day I found it. I hope you like it as much as I do," Jackson smiles and looked at Charles take in the almost unworldly beauty of the cave. The reflection of the waves just looked harmonious on his bare skin.

"It's cool...never thought a cave could be this beautiful," Charles said marveling at the subtle dancing reflecting ripples on the cave walls.

Looking at Charles and moving in closer, Jackson nibbled on his lower lip and smiled again. "It’s not the only thing that looks great..."

Charles noticed Avery inching closer, the move causing him to shift on the rock just a bit. The cool touch of the water no longer conscious to him as a lump formed in his throat. He nearly moved a hand from his lap towards Avery yet kept still.

Soon Jackson's lips were on Charles, softly kissing him as his eyes closed. The more Jackson kissed this guy he barely knew, his mind was blown.

* * *

Charles eyes shot open feeling the smooth while questionable vibe on Avery's lips. He almost fell back into the water the shock sparked and went out faster than the water droplets falling from above. After a beat, Charles finally found his voice.

"Please tell me it's not the air in here making me see stuff."

Jackson chuckled and looked at him as he couldn’t stop smiling. "No, it’s not making you see stuff dude."

"Good, cause I kinda liked it." Charles cupped Avery's face and pecked at his lips again before going in for a deeper kiss, hoping he would allow him entrance to his mouth.

Blushing more deeply and kissing Charles with intensity, Jackson grabbed him onto his lap kissing Charles while holding him close.

Charles hands glide up and down Avery's sides as he rests against his body. Their feet touching in the cold water.

"Did you just decide to do that or?" he asked breaking the silence but also wanting to know if the jock's kiss wasn't merely for giddy fun.

"Honestly, when I walked into the room and saw you... I wanted to kiss you." Slowly Jackson guided Charles body so that he was now laying on the rock with Jackson on top of him. "I mean you’re hot and very much my type."

"You some kinda psychic or something?" Charles asked in jest, his lips an inch away from Avery's. "Always had a special spot for jocks myself."

"Oh is that so?" Jackson smirked as he leaned in closer kissing Charles softly, unable to control his now really hard boner.

Charles moves a hand towards Avery's right leg, his fingers creeping under the damp material of his underwear until he touched the warm fleshy rod beneath.

Kissing Charles deeply moaning as Jackson got between his legs and pulled him closer towards him. Ravenously kissing Charles, wanting entrance to his mouth so their tongues could meet.

Charles wagged his tongue inside Avery's mouth as he rubbed the palm of his hand in order to make Avery succumb to his burning need. For a moment he broke the kiss to catch his breath.

"We don't wanna catch cold...wanna take this back to campus where it's _warm_?" he whispered the final word with a purr to it.

Groaning while biting his lip and smirking, Jackson continued kissing Charles deeply once more. "Mmmm let's go..."

"Lead the way," Charles said watching as Avery got into the water again. His eyes following his roommate's ass as Avery passed through the waterfall with Charles following.

Swimming all the way back to shore where they left their clothes. While wishing he had brought a towel, Charles enjoyed the swim and what happened inside the cave. As he got dressed, he allowed himself brief glances at Avery through his dark wet locks. Jackson slid his boxers off sliding his pants on and his shirt. What Charles would've given to have his camera on him now. Jackson could make on hell of a career in modelling! The brunette wet wonder zipped up the half dampened pants he wore before running over to the car and reached into the trunk, coming back with a towel and handed it to Charles.

"Here take this," he threw it at the still trembling freshman's face. He'd have to bring him back again until the water felt less chilly.

"Thanks, didn't want to go back wet as a dog," Charles chuckled as he began to dry himself off. All while getting an eyeful of Avery. He liked how his roommate came prepared.

"Well you’d be a cute wet dog, but I always come prepared. I usually come here daily when I want to escape." Jackson smirked stifling a giggle as he put his jacket on Charles shoulders.

Charles drew a lock of dampened hair out of his eyes to find Avery looking at him.

"Thanks," he replied meekly as the warmth of the jacket eased the chilling sensation on his skin and they got back into the vehicle.

As they started driving back to campus to their dorm building, an explosion spread through Charles body-and it was more incredible than any other he could remember. The moment they got there and Jackson parked his car in the usual spot, he didn't waste even a breath in getting out and grabbing his bag from the back. Walking back to Charles side, opening the door-he just wanted to get him inside and between the bedsheets. 

"That was...really cool. Wouldn't mind going back there again," Charles said as he got out and they headed towards the dorm building.

Unlocking their bedroom door, pushing it open and dashing in with Charles neck under his arm. "Yeah, if we've a similar schedule, I could wait for you."

"So what's the deal with yours than, man?" Charles asked as he sat at his desk. He wasn't game on taking a shower yet. Somehow learning more about Avery was the main thing on his mind.

Sliding his shirt off and moving to sit on my bed looking at Charles, Jackson ran a hand through his still dampened hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what times are your classes." Charles couldn't help but laugh.

"Usually morning or midday classes so I get out either around 4 or sometimes like tonight I get out at 8 PM."

Charles mused for a moment. "Mine is kinda the same, but I have at least two afternoon classes midweek."

Jackson got up and walked over to Charles, gently cupping his face and kissed him. 

Charles kissed Avery back and playfully tackled him to the carpet floor. "Somebody's happy I take it?" The weight of his renewed erection slid over Avery's groin.

Biting his lip smiling as he turned them over so Jackson was on top and pinned Charles down. "Let's just say I found something that makes me happy."

"If that's the case then go take a shower dude, you stink." Charles grinned back though the mixture of sweat and lake water made Avery more gorgeous.

Leaning down kissing Charles deeply as positioned himself in between those fine legs, Jackson then pulled away from the kiss. "Then come shower with me."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Charles got up following Avery, slowly undoing his clothes while watching Avery get the water hot enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Sliding his pants off as he's now completely naked, the water nice and hot as Jackson walked over sliding Charles shirt off.

Charles had removed his jeans and socks before entering the bathroom. Having Avery's wet hands on him for the second time today only set off sporadic flickers across his limbs.

Pulling Charles closer kissing him deeply, Jackson's hands on his waist with his boner poking the already hardening one of his roomie's. 

Casting his underwear off again, Charles stepped into the tub guiding Avery towards the white tile wall, shutting the curtain behind him. He lapped at Avery's neck while taking both of their members in hand.

Moaning softly biting his lip, Jackson blushes as he held Charles close to him. "Mmmm fuck!"

Easing his grip on both their cocks, Charles brought his lips to Avery's right ear. "Who's gonna pitch and catch?" His voice brimming with pure excitement.

As his blushes softly deepened, Jackson kept biting his lip looking at Charles like a favorite toy he'd lost and found. "Well what do you want?"

"Whatever you're cool with," Charles answered languidly stroking their cocks again, this time applying a bit of shampoo.

Moaning, biting his lip with head turned to the ceiling, Jackson reached down grabbing his ass and kissed Charles deeply.

Charles let go of his cock and gave his attention to Avery, curious to see what his breaking point would be. "You wanna have the first round?"

Pushing Charles down onto his knees, Jackson licked his lips. "Open up..."

Charles opened his mouth, not wanting to prolong the spiraling thrills both were feeling as the steam continued to fog the room. Biting his lip, Jackson slid the tip of his cock into that lovely mouth looking down at his roommate. Charles smiled at the touch of Avery's cock on his tongue. He was stunned by his thickness and how wide it made his mouth stretched. Still, Charles slowly took it in and kneaded his roommates balls while teasing the sponge-soft head randomly. 

"Oh fuck mmm you’re such a tease!" Jackson moaned looking down at Charles biting his lip.

Giggling with his mouth around Avery's schlong, Charles bobbed on his cock for another minute before giving his roommate some respite. He didn't want the fun to end this quickly. Rising up on his feet, he looked Avery in the face.

"So, ready to jump in?" he cocked his head towards the shower.

"I’m so ready," Jackson replied smiling while watching Charles brimming with excitement.

Charles stepped into the tub and beckoned Avery forward with a finger. His smile more lively and real than it had been earlier that day. Smirking and gets into the tub, Jackson was tickled by his roomie's sudden shift. "Oooh, someone likes being in charge..."

"When I wanna be...so wanna do the honors first?" Charles asked having passed under the shower head, getting his body wet.

Jackson got closer and pulled Charles towards kissing him deeply from the lips over the neck and back up again. Fingers kneading Avery's ass cheeks, Charles seized initiative and drove his tongue as deep into the other's mouth as it could go before applying quick love bites between each shoulder, leading to Jackson's throat. Moaning without restraint, biting his lip, Jackson's cock now rock hard and he picked Charles up, pinning him to the shower wall kissing him deeply.

"Please, don't hold back...I want this," Charles barely murmured as his warm skin touched the cool tiles. The heels of his feet rubbing along Avery's crack.

Flashing that cavalier smirk again, Jackson continued kissing Charles devotedly, sliding his big thick cock into the trusting boy's ass. Both of them moaning as Jackson pinned Charles arms above his head. 

Moaning and bringing his open mouth down behind Avery's right shoulder, Charles bit and sucked on the skin at his roommate's initial entrance. Fingers curling into fists, he let out a gasping giggle.

Looking at Charles through the shower steam, Jackson blushed softly. "What?"

"I always dreamed about this since I was fifteen, now it's for real..." Charles murmured and pecked Avery on the lips. "C'mon, show me what you got."

Kissing his roommate with great fervor, Jackson deeply started thrusting in and out moaning tightening his grip on Charles arms above his head.

Lips barely moving, Charles whispered for Avery to drill him harder, the steam of the shower numbing his senses to the pain that shot through him when Avery broke his walls down. Now, the pounding was more thrilling than the water bed he once had as a kid back home.

Thrusting in and out faster, moaning as he licked Charles neck while moving his hips on. Jackson really could _eat him up_ right here, right now. Charles nipped at Avery's left ear, each thrust inside him caused a symphony of aroused groaning notes to fly from his mouth. The muscular beauty started pounding the shy boy's tight ass moaning, Jackson grabbed Charles ass moving faster into it. 

"Uggh ahhh yeah...c'mon gimme more..." Charles hissed licking around the shell of Avery's ear while running soap-covered hands on his back and hips.

Pounding faster and harder, moaning while he thrust deeper into Charles tight ass, Jackson sucked on his neck to leave his mark. Charles holds onto the back of Avery's head with one hand while bringing his right one down to his roommate's ass. His fingers finding the slit which he started to piston two fingers in and out. Moaning loudly near Charles ear as Jackson pounded his ass faster and harder, thrusting deeper only craving more of the tightness.

Fingering Avery in sync with his thrusts, Charles moans mingle with his just as the water starts to cool down.

"Sh-shit oohh fuck, I'm gonna cum soon..." Charles said looking up towards the ceiling with glassy eyes full of pleasure.

Pounding deeper going faster and harder moaning, Jackson cared for nothing but the thrill of the moment. "Mmmmm, cum for me baby mmm..."

Fingers wrinkled and damp from the water but not releasing his grip, Charles jerked himself off letting his cum flow as it dripped in between his and Avery's bodies. Thrusting balls deep into Charles warm ass and came moaning loudly. Charles head rests on Avery's left shoulder feeling him reach climax. While their seed flowed down the drain, the moment was nevertheless a precious one. Charles chest still beat hard even after the water went cold. Panting softly holding Charles close, his legs wrapped around Jackson's torso, the jock's forehead on his roomie's shoulder, relishing how fired-up his heart was racing now. 

"F-fuck...that was...good..." Charles said and smirked while the cool shower spray began to make him shiver. "We should get out now."

Humming and smiling while he kissed Charles hungrily, Jackson pulled away and turned off the water. He held Charles close again, his my cock deep inside Charles ass as they embraced. Jackson walked with him out of the shower and bathroom back into their bedroom.

"Wow, you must've made somebody very happy back home," Charles teased as his dampened drying body met Avery's again. They make their way towards their bunk beds, Charles raising his arms up and leaning forward with Avery still in him.

"Wanna top or bottom?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Both baby, but whatever you want." Jackson licked Charles neck and gently bit down on it as he slowly made Charles grind on his cock.

Charles could barely believe Avery still had that much stamina after the awesome shower they just shared. Still, the wonderful texture of his cock had him gasping and laughing while water drops hit the carpet.

Slapping Charles ass and looking at him, Jackson drew a lock of black hair away from his face. "Hey, what’s funny?" he asked.

"It's just we fucked our brains out and you're still going hard...I fucking love it," Charles murmured.

Giggling as he laid Charles down on the bed and kissed him deeply, Jackson began thrusting in and out of him again moaning how tight Charles still was.

Charles welcomes Avery's renewed vigorous pounding and begins to tease at his ass again. _If I had a dildo, I'd really give him some sweet payback_... he thought as the touch of his own length on Jackson's lower stomach nearly set him off again too.

Jackson muttered inaudible words as he didn't stop thrusting in and out faster, moaning into his curses while pinning Charles arms above his head and licking his nipples.

"Oh fuck, oh God, holy mother-milk me dry!" Charles exclaimed biting on the edge of the pillow under his head when the thrusts hurt just a bit, yet the incoming of Avery's fresh load he wanted.

Pounding Charles ass, moaning loudly into each thrust. Jackson gently bit those vulnerable brown nipples just begging for attention. 

Gripping Avery's dampened hair, Charles bucked against his hips willing him to go faster until he came again. He wanted to much to stroke himself off but was content with the heated joy flaring between them.

Kissing him deeply as Jackson pounded Charles ass faster and harder, the bed now banging against the wall, he reached between them and slowly stroked Charles cock. 

"Uugghh yeah...make me cum again, want to feel it this time!" Charles mouth hung open more buzzed by Avery's assault on his ass.

Pounding faster and harder in sync with their merged moaning, Jackson thrust deeper while stroking Charles cock until he groaned how beautiful the pain felt.

Thrusting balls deep into that amazing ass- Jackson came a moaning mess, stroking Charles cock faster to the brink of eruption.

Charles eyes roll and his stomach flips as Avery emits his jizz down his throat in four thrusts. When his mouth is free of his roommate's cock, he simply stares up dazed as his taste buds take in the flavor of the jock for the second time.


End file.
